Let's Sing a Song! Eds sing Tokusatsu
Let's Sing a Song is a special episode of Ed-sou Sentai Gosei-Ed, in this Episode, the Gang sings Different tokusatsu/anime songs Story The scene begins with the Eds an the others plus Danny walking around tokyo city, it was the Gosei-Ed's night to choose where to go so they decided to go kareoke, Double-D said he knows the perfect place to go. once they arrived at a Kareoke place called: Hero Getter, they quickly rent a room and went in. "So Double-D, why did you choose this place, i mean it's not bad but there are other places you know" said Eddy "you'll find out out soon enough Eddy" said Double-D, as they wen't in, they noticed everything was there, eccept for..... "DUDE! WHERE ARE THE MICS!?" shouted Nazz, luckily the room was sound proof. "Yeah Double-D, how can we sing without mics?" said Ed, the others minus Double-D and Danny agreed and kept asking Double-D how, then Double-D said. "The reason why there are no mics is because i'm working on a device" the others were comfused until "I'm talking about this" Double-D said pulling something out of his backpack, it was a weard looking mic with a white Header Port "This is the Gosei-Mic, a device that enables to turn your voice to the one you wishes to sound like, observe" Double-D then pulled out a Header that looks almost like Master Head then puts it in the Header Port. he turned on the switch and spoke in the Mic. "You see what i mean" Said Double-D, only his voice was sounding awfully like YOFFY from Pshychic Lover "WOW, Thats cool and weird" said Kevin, then it was time for them to sing, since Double-D made the mic, he will sing first, the song he choose was Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger. Hikari yo machi no tenshitachi ni todoke Kagayaku yume wo kanaerareru you ni Sakebu sairen iza shutsudou da Aku no nioi wo nogashiwashinai One! Emaajenshii Two! Dekarenjaa Three! Action! Four! Perfect! Five! Get on! Ready to go Ginga no hate made oi kakete yuku Souru no chishio de akuseru fumikomu Ready to get Itsutsu no pawaa awase mukau tokoro teki nashi Shizuka na hoshi wo torimodosu tame ni Saa Get up! Chansu da (Get up! Deka-Ranger!) Wow jaijimento! Kimeruze (Judgement! Deka-Ranger!) Tokusou Sentai Dekarenjaa Aku no yokubou ga uzumaku kagiri (wow wow wow...) Heiwa no tamenara itsudemo tatakau Kinkyuujitai hashiru tenshon (wow wow wow...) Atsui kobushi wo ima nigiri shime One! Emaajenshii Two! Dekarenjaa Three! Action! Four! Perfect! Five! Get on! Ready to go Ginga ni hisonda yami no chikara yo Seigi no mae de wa ikinone wa tomaru Ready to get Hitotsu ni natta haato wa tachimachi mugendai Hohoemi wasureta tenshitachi no tame ni Saa Get up! Kakugo wo (Get up! Deka-Ranger!) Wow jaijimento! Kimero yo (Judgement! Deka-Ranger!) Tokusou Sentai Dekarenjaa One!Yume yori (yume yori...) Two! Tooku e (tookue e...) Three! Never Four! Ever Five! Missin Ready to go Ginga no hate made oi kakete yuku Souru no chishio de akuseru fumikomu Ready to get Itsutsu no pawaa awase mukau tokoro teki nashi Shizuka na hoshi wo torimodosu tame ni Saa Get up! Chansu da (Get up! Deka-Ranger!) Wow jaijimento! Kimeruze (Judgement! Deka-Ranger!) Tokusou Sentai Dekarenjaa At the end, everyone clapped, "Nice job sockhead!" Said Eddy "Why thank you Eddy, now who's next, how bout you jimmy" he said pointing at jimmy, "Realy? okay" he said grabbing the mic, the song he chose was Mahou Sentai Magiranger, one of his favorite theme. GO FIGHT! Maji Maji Majirenjaa Shinjite fyuuchaa OK! Oorai! Yuuki wo kono te ni Tabidate! Kimi ga koetai mono wa nani? Oozora Gyakufuu Kinou no jibun Tachimukau toki yureugoku Sono mune ni wakidasu pawaa Guriin Gurando Pinku Sutoomu Buruu Supurasshu Ieroo Sandaa Reddo Faiyaa Bouken no hajimari sa GO FIGHT! Maji Maji Majirenjaa Genkai Charenjaa Yuuki to iu na no mahou wo motte 'ru GO FIGHT! Maji Maji Majirenjaa Yume mite fyuuchaa OK! Oorai! Ashita wo kono te ni Mahou Sentai Majirenjaa Tabidate! Kimi ga mamoritai mono wa nani? Yuujou Puraido Mienai kizuna Kujikesou na toki soba ni iru Egao ni hajimete ki ga tsuku Tauros Fearii Maameido Garuuda Fenikkusu Itsutsu no te kasanetara GO FIGHT! Maji Maji Majirenjaa Genkai Charenjaa Yuuki ga shouri no michi wo shimesu kara GO FIGHT! Maji Maji Majirenjaa Shinjite fyuuchaa OK! Oorai! Kono koe yo Todoke Mahou Sentai Majirenjaa Tabidate! Unaru daichi kaze wa fukinuke Tayutau mizu hashiru ikazuchi moeru honoo GO FIGHT! Maji Maji Majirenjaa Genkai Charenjaa Yuuki to iu na no mahou wo motte 'ru GO FIGHT! Maji Maji Majirenjaa Yume mite fyuuchaa OK! Oorai! Ashita wo kono te ni Mahou Sentai Majirenjaa GO FIGHT! Maji Maji Majirenjaa Shinjite fyuuchaa OK! Oorai! Yuuki wo kono te ni Mahou Sentai Majirenjaa Tabidate! As the song ends, everyone clapped, although not as hard as Sarah, "Thank you, now whos next?" said jimmy "My turn! my turn!" Sarah said, "No Way, it's mine!" Said Nazz Songs in this Episode Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger by Edd Mahou Sentai Magiranger by Jimmy Girls In Trouble by Nazz and Sarah Kamen Rider Black RX by Rolf Kamen Rider Black by Ed Drastic Groundion by Danny Ultraman Nexus by Eddy Category:Ed-sou Sentai Gosei-Ed episodes